Something Beautiful
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When they turn to each other for comfort they gain a miracle, but will they ever be more than just friends? THREE-SHOT. Addison/Sam. Bad Summary so please take a look!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To any of my MerAdd readers, I know I've promised to write second parts to a couple of my fics but my MerAdd brain just isn't working lately, my Addisam brain however, I think it's on fire. I have a thing for miracles which you will come to know by the end of this fic. Starts in 3x07. Would love some reviews ;D.**

_

* * *

_

_Hey now, this is my desire  
__Consume me like a fire  
__'Cause I just want  
__Something beautiful to touch me  
__I know that I'm in reach  
__'Cause I am down on my knees  
__And waiting for  
__Something beautiful.  
__Oh-oh... something beautiful.  
_**-Something Beautiful by Needtobreathe**

_

* * *

_

_Something Beautiful  
__[1/3]_

_~x~_

Addison was sick of it, feeling so low, feeling empty, unwanted, she was sick and tired of it, and as she lay out on her deck, her face flushed and her hair still wet from her shower her life decisions seemed to play over in her head, seeing this woman she barely knew die right in front of her made her re-think everything.

"I know it's a bit early for scotch but.." she heard Sam say from behind her.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere" she answered as he sat on the edge of the lounger.

"D' you remember when medicine was simple, where you could save peoples lives, people didn't die, bad things didn't happen"

"Bad things always happen" answered Sam, taking a sip of his scotch.

"So me and you?" Addison said with a small smile.

Sam nodded a little, a grin spreading across his face "You never answered my question!" he smiled, a slight laugh coming from his lips.

"Do you think we would've made it?" Addison asked.

"Oh I don't know" Sam breathed "I don't know if we even had chemistry, ugh, I was just a geek going for the hot girl" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"I was the hot girl!" Addison said with a wide smile.

"Mmhmm, oh yeah" Sam nodded "You were hot"

"You weren't a geek" Addison said softly, Addison's heart raced as their eyes connected, she saw something she'd never seen from him before, a look of pure love, love love, not friendship love, he turned his body, his arm moving to the side of her, she sat up slightly, his arm coming around his neck, her leg pushed up against his back as their lips touched softly, they pulled away slowly, their eyes opening and connecting with each others, searching for something, a reason.

"You are no Naomi" Sam said quietly.

"You're not Derek" Addison replied, and then they were laughing, deep from their stomachs laughter, cutting each other off with their lips, this time tongues playing with each other, a moan coming from the back of Addison's throat.

"What are we doing?" she whispered against his mouth.

"I don't know" he said kissing her jaw and neck, his hands moving to her waist.

"We probably shouldn't do this" she said with a slight gasp as he kissed the spot on her neck that Derek had taken months to find and Mark never even bothered to look for.

"No, probably not" he mumbled against her skin "But why can't I stop?"

"I don't know" she whispered quietly "God Sam" she moaned as he slipped his warm hands up her shirt, his thumbs resting just under her bra "Inside" she gasped as he moved his hands up further, he stood up, pulling Addison with him, the glasses of scotch long forgotten on the floor as they stumbled to her bedroom.

_~x~_

"Oh my god" Addison laughed as Sam rolled off her "That was amazing"

"So amazing" Sam said with a laugh, they turned to face each other and started laughing again cutting each other off with a kiss "Well" he smirked "I think it's safe to say we're no longer in the desert"

"Absolutely" Addison grinned "God I feel better now"

"Me too" Sam smiled running his palm across her flat stomach.

"But we can't do it again" Addison whispered "You know we can't"

"I know" Sam said softly "Let's just enjoy now, we have the whole day, I left them a message at work when you were in the shower, telling them we're not ready to come back after last night, so let's just enjoy now"

"Enjoy today" Addison smiled "And then it's done"

"And then it's done" Sam nodded, Addison leaned into his body and kissed him slowly, and they enjoyed the day, over and over and over again.

_~x~_

**6 weeks later.**

"Addison?" Sam shouted walking into Addison's house "Addie?"

"Just a minute" she shouted from upstairs, Sam leaned up against the kitchen counter and waited for Addison to come down the stairs, after 10 minutes he started to feel a little worried "Addison is everything ok?" he shouted, when he got no reply he walked up the stairs, he slowly opened the bedroom door and instantly heard the sound of Addison retching, he burst into the bathroom and found her hunched over the toilet, he moved over to her, kneeling down on the floor, scooping her hair up in one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"That's it Addie let it out" he said soothingly "It's ok, you're ok" Addison threw up one more time before taking a shaky breath, as she flushed the toilet Sam stood and poured her a glass of water handing it to her, she moved away from the toilet and leaned up against the bathroom cabinets, Sam sat down next to her, her head dropped to his shoulder, his hand came to her stomach, he rubbed soothing circles against her skin.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Just don't talk for a minute" she whispered, her eyes closing, Sam's other arm wrapped around her shoulders as he kept rubbing her stomach, Addison breathed slowly in and out, after a minute of silence Addison finally spoke "I'm pregnant" she said simply, her eyes still closed, Sam's hand stopped moving.

"But I thought you couldn't, I thought, that's why we didn't, Addie, are you, are you serious?" he stuttered.

"Look in the bathtub" she mumbled, Sam slowly moved over to the tub, as he glanced in he saw an array of different pregnancy tests, 15 he guessed, he reached in and took a handful out, all of them reading positive.

"When did you take these?" he asked quietly.

"I've took a couple a day for the last week" she replied, tears building in her eyes, heavy sobs escaping her.

"Hey, hey Addie calm down" Sam said moving back to her side and hugging her tightly "Calm down, just breathe"

"I, I can't, I can't do this, I can't, I can't" she choked "I can't" Sam got to his feet, he reached down and pulled Addison up, guiding her through to the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled Addison in his arms.

"Sshh" he whispered rocking her a little "It's ok, it's ok"

"It's, not, ok" Addison sobbed "This isn't, ok, what, what are we, going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked quietly.

"I want a baby more than anything, I really do, and this, this is a miracle, it's a miracle and the chances of this happening again are, there isn't a chance, but we can't have a baby together Sam, Naomi she, she would _hate_ me if she ever found out we slept together, she would, hate me, I can't do this"

"So what are you saying? You want to abort your only chance of having a baby of your own? You want to abort our child? Is that what you're saying"

"I don't know!" Addison cried "I don't know what I'm saying, I don't know what to do I don't, what, what do you think we should do? What, what do you want?"

"I don't want you to abort it, because I really think if you did, you'd regret it, this is a miracle Addison, you can't throw away a miracle, but if you want too, if you want an abortion then I'll be there, I'll be there for you, and if you want to keep it then, I will be there every step of the way, I'll be Daddy, I've always wanted more kids, always, so if you want to do this, I'll be there"

"What would we even tell people?" Addison whispered.

"The truth, we went through a horrible awful experience together, and we needed comfort, so we turned to each other, it was a one time deal, well, several times in one day but…."

"Shut up" Addison said hitting his shoulder "It was a one time deal"

"It was a one time deal, and by some miracle, you're pregnant, and we're going to raise this baby as friends, we tell them the truth"

"She's going to hate me" Addison whimpered.

"She shouldn't, even if she does she hasn't got a right too, we didn't do anything wrong, we're both single, we're single adults, just because we were married doesn't mean she can control my life, we got divorced Addie, we moved on, she's not allowed to get mad"

"But it's like an unspoken rule, oh god I'm an adulterous whore all over again" Addison sniffled.

"Hey, you are not a whore, and you are definitely not adulterous, we're single Addie, two single adults who needed comfort and gave it to each other"

"God I'm pregnant" Addison whispered with slight disbelief.

"Yeah" Sam said with a small smile "So, what are we doing Addison?"

"I can't abort it Sam" she whispered "I can't"

"I know" he said softly "So we're going to do this?"

"Yeah, I guess we are"

_~x~_

**8 weeks pregnant.**

"Ok, everyone's gone" Sam said as he walked into one of the exam rooms at the practice one evening, locking the door behind him just to be safe.

"Ok" Addison breathed "Let's do this" she said hopping up onto the exam table and lifting her shirt a little, Sam moved to the side of her, he squirted a little gel on her skin and brought the doppler to her stomach, they both watched as the grainy image of the 8 week old fetus appeared.

"Oh my god" she whispered tearfully "Oh my god look at that"

"Look at that" Sam smiled "Our miracle"

"Our miracle" she sighed "Look, there, there's the heartbeat" she said pointing to the blip on the screen "Oh my god" Sam froze the image and printed off the pictures, he wiped the gel off her stomach and sat on the edge of the exam table, Addison sat up next to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder, their eyes locked on the screen in front of them.

"I can't believe this is happening" she whispered.

"I know" he said reaching out and squeezing her hand "I know you're scared Addison but look at that, look at what's growing inside you right now"

"I know" she said with a small smile "I know it's not ideal, and we're probably going to be judged, and Naomi won't like this, and she'll say hurtful things but, if I could choose anyone in the world to raise a child with, well I'd pick you in a heartbeat"

"I'd pick you too" Sam said softly "I know this isn't how you imagined you'd have a baby, and I'm not the guy you would have put in the picture, but these past couple of months, I feel like we've got closer, you're, you're my best friend Addison, and there's nothing better than having a child with your best friend"

"You're my best friend too" Addison said softly, she took his hand and placed it flat against her stomach "We can do this" she whispered.

"We can do this" Sam smiled.

_~x~_

**12 weeks pregnant.**

"Oh god I can't do this" Addison said as she paced her office "I can't do this Sam"

"Addie I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be ok" Sam said softly as he sat on the sofa.

"She's going to hate me" Addison whispered.

"Addison, we're in this together remember? We're just two friends having a baby together, now come and sit down" he said patting the space next to him, Addison moved to him and sat down with a heavy sigh, Sam brought his hand to her her small bump which she'd kept covered since it appeared a week or so before "Think about what we're going to get in 6 months time Addie, a perfect little baby, who's going to love you unconditionally, focus on that"

"Ok" she breathed "Ok, I'm ok"

"Ok" Sam smiled softly, he slowly removed his hand, they sat in silence as they waited for Naomi to enter, when she did she looked at them warily and moved to sit on the empty chair.

"What's this about Addie?" she asked curiously "You look a little, scared, is, is everything ok? Are you sick?"

"I just want you to know that, this, this isn't something I did, we did to hurt you" Addison stuttered "I, we, we would never want to hurt you, we love you, always, always, it just happened and, it was just once, a one time deal and, it only happened because we'd spent all day in the hills trying to save that couple and we were both feeling like crap and, it just happened, like, like a comfort thing, a one time, comfort thing"

"Addison, what exactly are you saying here?" Naomi said shakily.

"We slept together" said Sam "Once, one time"

"And, and you're telling me this because, why are you telling me this? If you're so worried about how I feel why are you even bothering to, tell me!" Naomi exclaimed standing up with frustration and storming towards the door.

"I'm pregnant" Addison called out after her, Naomi froze still on the spot "I'm 3 months, it's, a miracle, we're raising the baby together, as friends" she added quickly "It was just a one time thing Nae, and if this wasn't a miracle, if this wasn't my only chance, then maybe I wouldn't have kept it, and we would never had have to have told you, but I can't do that Nae, I can't"

"What am I supposed to say Addison!" Naomi exclaimed turning around to face her "That I'm happy for you! Because I'm not, I am so, so _angry_ with you right now, so angry, you betrayed me, you both, you've betrayed me" she said with a whisper.

"Naomi I'm so sorry" Addison said moving towards her, tears building in her eyes "It just happened"

"What like sleeping with your husbands best friend, did that just happen too?" Naomi spat.

"That was different" Addison said shakily, tears falling down her cheeks "You know that was different, I thought I was in love with him, you know that, you know everything that happened in New York Naomi, you don't get to throw that in my face, I screwed up, I screw everything up, and I know me and Sam shouldn't have slept together, I know that, but I can't change it, I can't change it and now, now I wouldn't change it, because now I have the chance to do the one thing I've always wanted to do, I get to be a mother, and I really, really need you to know, that this wasn't about you, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I love you Naomi, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you"

"I don't, I can't, I can't do this" Naomi said tearfully "I'm sorry Addie but, I just can't, I can't look at you right now, I need to think, I need some time to think"

"Ok" Addison sniffled "Ok, I, I understand, I understand"

Naomi nodded a little and back out of the room, Addison moved back to the sofa, and instantly started to cry into her hands.

"Sshh, Addie it's ok" Sam said rubbing her back softly "It's ok, she'll come around, I know she will"

"What if she doesn't?" Addison whimpered.

"She will" Sam said firmly.

"I can't, I can't tell the others, I can't" she sniffled "I can't do it"

"I'll do it by myself" Sam said softly "You lie down" he said running his fingers through her hair "Get some sleep, Miracle needs you well rested"

"Ok" she whispered lying down, her legs coming behind Sam, Sam reached out and rubbed her stomach softly, he kissed Addison's cheek before heading out of the office.

_~x~_

"Aunt Addie?" Maya said quietly knocking on the open door of Addison's bedroom that evening.

"Oh, hey Maya" Addison said softly as she sat up a little "Is everything ok?" Maya walked into the room and climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Dad just told me, about the baby" Maya said simply.

"Oh" Addison whispered, looking down at her hands.

"It's ok" Maya said squeezing her hand "I'm happy about it, I get a baby brother or sister who'll have the coolest Mom ever"

"Thanks" Addison said with a laugh "I'm glad someone thinks so"

"Mom didn't take it so well huh?"

"As happy as I am about this baby Maya I shouldn't have done what I did with your Dad, she's allowed to be mad at me"

"But why? It's not like you cheated, they're not married anymore"

"It's an unspoken rule sweetie" Addison said softly "Exes of your friends are off limits"

"She'll get over it" Maya shrugged "It's funny, I've always thought you and my Dad would make a good couple"

"Maya, we're, we're not a couple" Addison stuttered "I'm, didn't, didn't your Dad tell you that….."

"Oh, he told me" Maya said with a laugh as she stood up "Doesn't mean it won't happen" she smiled, she reached out and kissed Addison's cheek softly, her hand resting against her bump "Night Addie"

"Night sweetie" Addison smiled, she waited until she heard her patio doors close to speak "You have an insane big sister Miracle" she chuckled as she lay back, her hands against her bump "But you'll love her, you'll love her, and your Daddy, and I really hope you'll love me, I think you will, I can't wait to meet you sweetie, I really can't"

_~x~_

**18 weeks pregnant.**

"Hey" Violet smiled as Addison and Sam walked into the kitchen at the practice "So, let me see" she said holding her hand out, Addison passed her the scan picture "Wow, it's getting big"

"She" Addison smiled.

"She? It's a girl? Congratulations" Violet said hugging her "And you Daddy" she said hugging Sam.

"Thanks Vi" Sam smiled, he took the scan and pinned it to the fridge "Pride of place" he smiled.

"Hey Violet can I….oh hey" Naomi stuttered.

"Hey" Addison whispered "I'm just gonna, I have patients" she said walking out of the room from the other door.

"How long are you going to keep this up Naomi?" Sam asked quietly "Ignoring her, ignoring us"

"I didn't ignore her! I said hello didn't I" Naomi exclaimed "She was the one who walked out"

"Because she's petrified of you" Sam sighed "We know this must be, hard for you but, look at this" he said showing her the scan "She wants to share this with you, her miracle, she wants to go shopping with you for baby clothes and she wants your help to choose what shade of paint will go on the walls of the nursery, she wants you to be the godmother and throw her a baby shower, but mostly, she needs you, she needs you to help her through this because she's petrified she's going to screw this up, and I'm trying to be there, and I'm trying to support her but I know that the only person she wants to see when she's feeling down is you"

"I just don't understand why you would do that, why you would, sleep together, you're not like that Sam, you don't do one time deals, so why, why did you do that with her?"

"She's my best friend too, and we were both lonely and sad and, it happened, and we agreed that it was a one time thing, and for 6 weeks after that we were back to normal, but then I go to see her one morning and I find her throwing up in her bathroom and there's 15 pregnancy tests lying in the bathtub and, she broke down, she broke down, we talked and talked and she cried and, she couldn't give up on this, miracle, we didn't do it to hurt you"

"I know" Naomi sighed "I know you didn't, I'm just, trying to wrap my head around it"

"I still have to pinch myself sometimes" Sam said with a slight laugh.

"I can't, I can't do it, yet but, I can try" Naomi stuttered "Maya doesn't stop talking about it, she's so excited about having a baby brother or sister"

"Sister" Sam smiled "It's a girl, we found out today"

"Congratulations" Naomi whispered "Violet, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight, Martini's and movies"

"Of course" Violet smiled.

"Ok then" Naomi nodded before leaving, Sam let out a heavy sigh, leaning over the counter.

"That was good Sam" Violet said softly "That was progress"

"Yeah, I guess it was"

_~x~_

**22 weeks pregnant.**

"Na...Naomi, hey" Addison stuttered as she opened her front door to Naomi.

"Hey" she said with a small smile "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure, do you, want a drink?"

"No I'm good" Naomi replied as they walked into the kitchen, Addison poured herself a glass of water and leaned up against the counter, her spare hand on her bump.

"So…." Addison started "Is everything ok?"

"I'm good" Naomi nodded "How about you, and the baby, is everything ok?"

"I'm good, always tired and craving ice cream with everything I eat, and the baby, she's perfect, kicks up a storm, sometimes I just lie in bed and watch her moving around, here, feel" she said taking Naomi's hand and putting it on her bump.

"Wow" Naomi smiled "That's amazing Addie, she's going to be a big one, look at the size of you"

"I know, I'm huge" Addison pouted "I'm scared for the life of my vagina"

"Addie" Naomi laughed "There's…."

"If you say nothing better than the miracle of childbirth I will hurt you" Addison smirked.

"Right" Naomi laughed "Have you started the nursery yet?"

"Kind of, it's a bit all over the place, I could, use your help, if that's, ok"

"Lead the way" Naomi smiled, Addison put her glass in the sink and led Naomi up to the nursery.

"I just can't pick what colour paint I want" Addison said pointing to the 6 patches of different shades of pink on the wall.

"Well you could have this one on 3 of the walls" Naomi said pointing to the lightest shade "And then this one on the window wall" she said pointing to a darker one "The crib could go in the corner maybe, oh, you should get one of those mobile things to hang above it, I love those, you could have some wardrobes built against this back wall, so you don't have to change them when she gets older, you can just change the paint and the bed and everything"

"Thank you" Addison said hugging her tightly "Thank you" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" Naomi whispered back "I should've been there, I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Addison said quietly "It's ok, just, help me out because Sam's really bad at all this decorating stuff"

"I know" Naomi said with a laugh.

"Right" Addison said awkwardly "Come and sit on my balcony? The suns about to set"

"Sure" Naomi smiled, they walked through the the balcony off of Addison's room, they sat down and watched the waves "So, do you and Sam know how you're going to do this? Like how it'll work and everything"

"Well, because we live next door to each other we didn't see the point in having 2 nurseries, maybe when she gets older she can have a bedroom at his place but we'll cross that bridge, he's going to stay in the guest room a couple of nights a week at first, to help with her at night, and well, we see each other every day anyway, nothing really needs to change, we're just going to be passing a baby between the two of us instead of wine" she said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah" Naomi breathed "I still can't believe you're pregnant, it, it really is a miracle Addie"

"I know" Addison said softly "I can't wait to meet her, I just want to know what she looks like and, I just want to know things y'know?"

"Yeah" Naomi smiled "You're going to be great Addie, you should have one of those 4D scan things, who's your OB?"

"I don't have one, Sam does all my scans for me at the practice"

"Addie" Naomi scolded "That's ridiculous"

"Why?" Addison laughed "He knows what he's doing"

"Yeah but, you need a proper qualified obstetrician, and you don't count" she smirked "I, I could do it"

"Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"You were mine" Naomi shrugged.

"Yes, when you were having a baby with your husband, Sam, who is the father of my baby, you're only just coming around to this whole thing and now you're offering to be my OB"

"I need to do something Addie, just let me do this, you don't really want Dell delivering your baby do you?"

"No, no way is he looking at my, area" Addison said with a laugh "I'd never be able to look him in the eye again, ok, you can do it, but good call on the 4D scan thing, I'll call St Ambrose in the morning, try and get an appointment"

"Maybe you could ask Maya to go with you, she's really excited, she's told all her friends, she's saving her allowance so she can buy some presents for her"

"She doesn't have to do that" Addison smiled.

"She said she's her big sister, she's going to spoil her, oh, here's a point, have you told Seattle"

"As in the state?"

"Addie don't be a smart ass, it's not attractive"

"Alright, keep your panties on" Addison laughed "I've told Callie and Arizona, Miranda and Richard, and that's it, and they've been sworn to secrecy"

"What?"

"I just can't deal with Mark and Derek right now, they'll try and go all angry exes on me"

"And you don't think they'll be angry when they find out? You can't keep this a secret forever Addie"

"I know, I'll tell them, I will, eventually"

"You're insane"

"Yep, I am" Addison laughed.

"Now that's a sound I like to hear" Sam said appearing on his balcony "Having fun?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled glancing briefly at Naomi who smiled back at her "We really are"

_~x~_

**35 weeks pregnant.**

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here" Sam said rushing into Addison's room "What's wrong?"

"Help me put my shoes on" Addison said holding out a pair of shoes.

"You 911nd me for shoes?" Sam exclaimed "God Addie you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry" she sighed "It's your fault for knocking me up with a baby the size of two small toddlers"

"Oh don't be so dramatic" Sam laughed.

"Sam, I can't put on my own shoes!" Addison exclaimed frustratedly "I can't bend down, I don't think I'm going to be ready when she gets here, I'm stressed out and I can't do the one thing that relaxes me which is surgery because I'm too freaking fat and my feet hurt if I stand up for longer than 5 minutes at a time, I'm tired, I can't sleep when I want too because I think she finds it funny to kick me whenever my eyes close for longer than 2 seconds and I'm pretty sure she's going to come out with two heads" she huffed, Sam took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"Oh Addie" he chuckled moving to sit next to her "You really need to relax, you don't want your blood pressure getting any higher"

"I'm scared" Addison whispered tearfully.

"Hey" Sam said cupping her face "You have nothing to be scared about, nothing, you can do this Addie, we can do this, we're going to have a perfect little daughter with 10 perfect fingers and 10 perfect toes, and _one_ perfect head" he said joining their hands together and bringing them to her bump "You're just feeling a little overwhelmed right now, but you'll be ok"

"Promise me"

"I promise" Sam smiled.

_~x~_

"Hey Dad" Maya smiled walking into his living room.

"Hi sweetie, have fun at the movies?"

"Yeah" she said sitting next to him "So, how's Aunt Addie and the baby?"

"You love them more than me now don't you" he smirked.

"Shut up" she said hitting him playfully.

"They're ok" Sam smiled "Addison's feeling a little overwhelmed, it's the hormones I think, she's staying over at Violet's tonight, they're eating ice cream and drinking virgin cocktails"

"Sounds cool" Maya smiled "So, are you going to tell her you love her anytime soon or are you still in denial?"

"Maya, not this again" Sam groaned "It's not going to happen"

"But you love each other" she whined "Come on Dad it's perfect, you can be a proper family"

"Maya, me and Addison aren't going to ever be together like that"

"But you want to be, and so does she, I can see it"

"Maya, if you don't close your mouth you'll be going to your room"

"Fine" she groaned.

_~x~_

**40 weeks pregnant.**

"Only Addison Forbes Montgomery could have a kid who arrives on the due date" Naomi laughed as Sam helped Addison up onto the bed in the delivery room at the practice.

"Shut up" Addison groaned as a contraction shot through her "She's coming now, like now now, I swear, these things are like two seconds apart"

"Let's have a little look" Naomi said sitting at the foot of the bed, she helped Addison out of her underwear and put her legs in the stirrups "Wow, 9 centimeters already, have you been having contractions all day?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I thought they were just braxton hicks, they didn't feel too bad until my water bro...ow, fuck, ow, ow, ow" she cursed, squeezing Sam's hand tightly "Gas and air, right now" she almost growled, Naomi held back a laugh as she turned on the gas and air and handed her the mouth piece, Addison breathed it in deeply as another contraction hit her.

"That's it Addie just relax" Sam said rubbing her back softly "Do you want your pillow?"

"Yes" Addison whimpered, Sam moved over to the cabinet at the back of the room, they'd stashed their baby bag and pillow there weeks before, he took out the v-shaped pillow and slipped it in behind Addison, she lay back and breathed in and out deeply.

"You ok?" he asked brushing her hair back with his fingers.

"I can't do this" Addison said shakily.

"Yes you can" he said stroking her cheek softly "You can do this Addie, you can do this, you have to do this so we can meet our beautiful daughter, our little miracle, you can do this, let's talk about her, like, her name, have you come up with any more?"

"I, it's, it's between Ella Kaitlyn and Emily Kate but I think I want to meet her first y'know?"

"Yeah, I know" Sam smiled.

"Ooh, another one" she hissed breathing in some gas and holding his hand.

"You're doing really well Addie, really well" Sam said softly "Just keep breathing"

_~x~_

"Ok Addison one more big push for me" Naomi said with encouragement

"You do it" Addison growled as she started to push "Oh god" she groaned.

"You're doing great Addison, so so great" Sam said brushing the sweat from her forehead "You're nearly done, she's nearly here" without warning Addison started to push again.

"That's it, good girl" Naomi smiled "We've got the head, one big push for the shoulders Addie, next contraction, one big push"

Addison screamed out loudly and pushed as hard as she could, the baby was soon released into Naomi's hands.

"There we go" Naomi beamed "Oh she is gorgeous guys, Sam come and cut the cord"

Sam reached across as cut the cord, Naomi wiped the baby off a little and wrapped her up before placing her on Addison's chest.

"Oh, oh my god" Addison cried "Oh my god she's beautiful, she's so beautiful, hi, hi baby, I'm your Mommy, yeah, I'm your Mommy, I love you so much"

"Well done Addison, you did great" Naomi said softly.

"You did so great" Sam said kissing her temple "She is perfect Addie, so perfect, thank you so much, thank you"

"What are you thanking me for?" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"For doing this, for having my baby, thank you" Sam whispered.

"You should be thanking your super sperm" Addison said with a slight giggle "Does Daddy want to hold her?"

"Daddy's been waiting for 34 weeks to hold her" Sam beamed taking the baby from her, he held her out in front of him, his arm under her body, his hands holding her head "Hey" he whispered "Hi baby girl" he smiled "You are so much more beautiful than I could've ever imagined, I can't wait to watch you grow up, but you're never having a boyfriend, boys don't exist to you ok? Ok" he smiled "Ella" he said glancing to Addison "She's an Ella, definitely an Ella"

"Ok" Addison said softly "Ella it is" Sam moved to Addison's side and kissed her forehead gently, Naomi stood back and watched as the two of them interacted with Ella and each other, and all she saw was a family, and she didn't even care that she was once married to the man who was so obviously in love with her best friend, even if he didn't know it yet.

_~x~_

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Addison whispered as she lowered herself onto her bed late that evening, climbing under the covers, she changed into her pajamas at the practice, Sam slowly passed her Ella, kissing Addison's forehead softly before finding the 'Snuggle Nest' they'd bought so the baby could sleep in Addison's bed with her for a few weeks, he set it out in the middle of the bed, Addison slowly placed Ella in it, she lay down slightly on her side, her finger tracing over Ella's small body, her head propped up on her hand, Sam climbed onto the other side of the bed and copied Addison's actions.

"She's so perfect" Addison whispered.

"Yeah" Sam smiled "She really is, you really are Miracle, you're perfect"

"Her name is Ella" Addison said with a laugh.

"She'll always be Miracle to me" Sam said softly "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to sleep for 10 days but I don't see that happening"

"Well, whenever she's sleeping you need to be sleeping, and I'll be here, every second I can, I'll be right here" he said squeezing her hand a little "Addie, you know I love you right?"

"I know" Addison smiled "I love you too, thanks to you I got my miracle, I will always love you for that"

"Yeah" Sam whispered "Well, you close your eyes, she'll wake us when she's hungry, she certainly guzzled it down at the practice, I think we have ourselves a greedy one"

"Gets that from you" Addison yawned "Goodnight Ella sweetie" she whispered kissing her cheek lightly "Night Sam" she said reaching across and pecking his lips.

"Yeah, night" he said softly, he watched as Addison lay down and slowly closed his eyes, he could still feel the sensation of her lips against his, and he couldn't help but want to kiss her again, he brushed it off as nothing and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep next to his daughter and the woman he….'damn it'.

_~x~_

_[2/3] to follow…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Something Beautiful  
__[2/3]_

_~x~_

**2 months later.**

"Sam will you stop fidgeting" Addison sighed as she sat next to Sam on a flight to Seattle, Ella comfortably resting in a babybjorn against Addison's chest.

"They're going to kill me" he muttered.

"Oh don't be a baby" she said hitting him on the arm "They have no right, if they hit you I'll hit them right back, but they won't hit you, I'll get Callie, Bailey and Arizona to stare them down too, they hate that"

"Hmm" Sam sighed "How's she doing?" he said placing his hand against Ella's back.

"She's fine" Addison smiled "Fast asleep as usual, you're a lazy bones like your Daddy aren't you Ella"

"I'm not lazy" Sam scoffed.

"Between me, Maya, Naomi and Violet, and even Charlotte actually, we have about 60 photos collectively on our cells of you asleep with Ella on your chest" Addison smirked "One of them is even my wallpaper, I'll show you when we get off"

"My wallpapers that picture Maya took of us three at her 10th Grade graduation, I was thinking, maybe we should get it put in a frame for Ella's room"

"That's a great idea Sam" Addison smiled "We're gonna be fine y'know" she said squeezing his hand.

"I know" Sam smiled softly "We always are"

_~x~_

"Hey!" Callie beamed as she let Addison and Sam into her apartment "Come on in, oh guys, she is beautiful" she cooed as she peered into the babybjorn "So much cuter than the pictures"

"I know right" Addison said with a laugh "Arizona, Miranda, hey" she smiled to the two women on the couch.

"Hey" Arizona smiled.

"Addison" Bailey said softly "And the man himself, Super Sperm Sam"

"Oh please say that's not what you've been calling me" Sam groaned to Addison.

"Sorry" she said with a sheepish grin "I said it once and it kind of caught on"

"You're killing me woman" he mumbled.

"Oh stop whining" Addison said hitting him playfully "Ok, who wants the first hold?"

"Me" Callie said quickly, Addison let out a laugh, she took off the babybjorn and slowly passed Ella over to Callie "Hey Ella" she said softly "I'm your Aunt Callie, yeah, that's right" she smiled "You look just like your Mommy baby girl"

"You think?" said Addison "I think she's all Sam, her hair is all him anyway, believe it or not he had an afro in the 80s" she teased.

"Shut up" he groaned "I did not have an afro"

"I can have Naomi send the pictures by email within 5 minutes, do you really want me to go there?" Addison smirked.

"You wouldn't dare" Sam smirked back, as Addison reached for her phone Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her trying to wrestle it from her, Addison started to laugh uncontrollably as he tickled her "Sam" she squealed "Stop it"

"Tell me you won't have Naomi send the pictures"

"I won't, I won't I swear" she laughed "Sam please" Sam stepped back and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Ass" she mumbled hitting him on the arm, Callie, Arizona and Bailey all shared a knowing smirk.

_~x~_

"Grandpa Richard, can we come in?" Addison grinned appearing in the doorway of the Chief's office with Ella and Sam.

"Addie" he beamed standing up "Come in, come in" they walked in, Sam closing the door behind him "Dr Bennett" the Chief said shaking his hand.

"Oh Sam, please, this isn't a formal visit" Sam smiled as they all sat down.

"Well call me Richard" the Chief smiled "Ok, let me look at this grandchild of mine" Addison smiled and passed Ella over to him "Wow, look at you, you're beautiful just like your Mommy, your Mommy should come back from LA sweetie, I miss her, and so does the hospital"

"Richard" Addison warned.

"I know I know" he mumbled "You love LA"

"I do" Addison smiled "Ella's an LA baby, I can tell already, look at what Maya did to her" she laughed finding a picture on her cell and showing it too him, it showed Ella dressed in a tiny one-piece pink swimsuit, a pair of Maya's sunglasses resting over her eyes.

"Very LA" the Chief chuckled "So, how are you finding motherhood?"

"Tiring" Addison sighed "But very good, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"I can see why" he smiled.

"Well, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, behave" she warned as she quickly left.

"And when exactly are you planning on telling her you love her?" the Chief asked bluntly, his eyes never leaving Ella.

"Wha...what?" Sam stuttered.

"I've been in a room with you two for less than 5 minutes and I can feel the tension, the way you look at her, you love her"

"She's the mother of my child" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that" he smirked "What's going on Bennett?"

"There's just too many complications Richard, we've got a good thing going on right now, we work, as friends raising a baby, we work, we couldn't be together, she'd worry too much about upsetting Naomi and I wouldn't want to put what we already have in jeopardy"

"Chances are, if I've spotted it, Naomi's spotted it" the Chief said softly "What have you got to lose?"

"The woman I love and the daughter I adore" Sam whispered.

"Addie feels the same way, I can tell, I can always tell, and even if she didn't, she would never take Ella away from you, you know that"

"I know, I know" Sam sighed "It's just complicated"

"I'm sure it is" the Chief said with a small smile.

"Hey" Addison smiled walking back in "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing" they both replied.

_~x~_

"There they are" Addison whispered as herself and Sam walked down the hallway, spotting Mark and Derek leaning against the nurses station laughing together "They're in a good mood, that's a good thing" she said squeezing his arm "Ok, here it goes" she breathed, they slowly moved towards the pair, Addison cleared her throat a little to get their attention "Hello boys" she said with a wry smile.

"A..Addison" Mark stuttered "And, Sam and, a, baby, I uh, what, what's going on?"

"You're probably gonna want to sit down for this one" Sam smirked.

"Cafeteria?" Derek said still slightly stunned, Addison nodded and followed them through to the cafeteria, Addison and Sam sat on one side of the table, Derek and Mark in the other, Sam held Ella in his arms letting her hold onto his pinky.

"So...what's going on?" Derek asked warily.

"We had a one-night stand 11 months ago and by some miracle I got pregnant even though I'm supposedly infertile and Ella Kaitlyn Montgomery-Bennett is the result" Addison blurted, Derek and Mark stared at them wide eyed, both of them moved as if they were going to speak but no sound escaped them "I'll just, give you time to let that sink in" she said leaning back in her chair.

"Did you really have to blurt that?" Sam mumbled.

"Well how else was I supposed to tell them?" she whispered "Oh god I think I've scarred them for life" she said waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mark whispered hoarsely a few seconds later.

"I just, didn't know how too" Addison sighed.

"And you're not, a couple" Derek stuttered.

"No" Sam replied simply "It was just, one night, well day but, it was, a one time deal"

"Why?" Mark asked coldly "You're not a one time deal guy, so why would you do that, with her"

"Uh, her has a name!" Addison exclaimed "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're Naomi's best friend Addison, he chooses his first 'one time deal' to be Naomi's best friend" said Derek.

"It wasn't like that" Sam sighed "Addie's my best friend too, we'd been through a horrible, horrible day together, we went out running and we found this couple who'd crashed their car, the woman was 9 months pregnant, Addie climbed into the car with her and it ended up rolling down the hill, she could've died, I thought my heard was going to explode, I had to do a makeshift chest tube on the husband so I could go and get help, by the time I got back Addie had delivered the baby and when they tried to get them out of the car, the Mom died, the only thing that kept her alive for so long was the door that was putting pressure on her, by the time we got home it was the early hours of the next day, we were both feeling like, crap, it was, awful and terrifying and, leaving her there killed me but I had to get help and, it was horrible, and then we're kissing and one thing led to another and, we agreed it would just be a one time thing because it would all just get too complicated but then she's peeing on a stick and, by some miracle she's pregnant, it's been tough, it took Naomi a while to come around, but she did, she even delivered Ella, we know this is a little strange but we're happy, we're happy and, Ella really is a miracle"

"Super Sperm Sam to the rescue" Addison teased.

"I am _so_ glad that's catching on" Sam grimaced "El, tell Mommy to stop teasing Daddy" he cooed down to her, Ella let out a small smile "Oh my god Addie look, she's smiling, she's actually smiling, that's a real smile, she's, she's never done that before, at least not with me, good girl Miracle" he grinned.

"I go through 9 months of pregnancy and the most painful labor ever and what's the betting that she does all her firsts for you" Addison smirked.

"Probably" Sam laughed.

"I can't believe this" Derek sighed "I just, I can't believe this"

"We couldn't quite believe it either Der" Addison said quietly "But we're happy, please just be happy for us"

"Well if, if you're happy then I guess, I guess I'm happy" Derek sighed "But I kind of wish you would've told us sooner, does, did anyone else know?"

"Richard, Miranda, Callie and Arizona, and you can't kill them for not telling you, I made them promise, and I can smell diaper changing time" Addison sighed "Come on baby girl" she said taking Ella from Sam, she picked up the diaper bag from the floor and stood up "Please all be in one piece when I get back" she said firmly before heading to the bathroom.

"Oh my god" Mark said as he watched Sam watch Addison "Oh my god you're, you're in love with her"

"I think I must be losing my ability to hide my feelings because you're the second person to point that out today" Sam grumbled "Yes, I'm in love with her"

"And she doesn't know" Derek stated.

"She doesn't know" Sam sighed "She can't know, it'll screw everything up"

"And what are you going to do when she wants to start dating?" Mark asked "You'll have to watch her and some other guy play happy families with your kid"

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Sam replied.

"What if she feels the same way?" Derek asked "And you're just two people too scared to admit your feelings for each other and by the time you realize it it's too late and the moments passed and everything feels awkward from then on, you owe it to Ella to put it right, wouldn't you prefer her to have parents who were together and happy than apart and miserable?"

"Are you saying you actually _want_ me to be with Addison?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is weird, and totally freaking me out" said Derek "But I'm more pissed because we didn't know about Ella than you two being together, if you love her, don't let her go Sam, you'll regret it for the rest of your life, and if she turns you down, which I highly doubt, you just have to move past it for Ella's sake"

"So I'm, I'm telling her, I'm telling her I love her?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah" Mark nodded "You're telling her"

_~x~_

"Sam? Are you alright?" Addison asked as they walked into her house 2 days later.

"Wha...what?" he stuttered looking over to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked slowly "You've been acting really weird, is it Derek and Mark? Did they say something to you?"

"No, no, it's nothing, I'm ok, just a little tired" he sighed.

"Well, you get home, get some rest, we'll be ok, promise" she smiled.

"Ok then, well, I'll see you then" he said kissing her cheek "Bye baby girl, Daddy will come and see you later" he said kissing the top of Ella's head, he quickly rushed out of the house without another word "Well, that was weird" Addison muttered.

_~x~_

Later that day, answering a desperate text message, Naomi let herself into Sam's house, she found him sat on the sofa puffing hard on his inhaler.

"Sam? What is it? What's wrong?" she said rushing to his side "What happened? Did something happen in Seattle? Is it Addie? Ella? What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with her" he said breathlessly "I'm in love with her and I know I need to tell her but she'll probably just push me away because of you and, she might not even feel the same way and I don't, I can't lose her" he said quickly.

"Okay firstly, slow deep breaths" Naomi said soothingly "Good" she said as he started to breathe steadily "And secondly, I know you're in love with her, I can't believe it's took you this long to work it out" she said with a slight laugh "It's not really, an issue for me anymore, I came to terms with you and Addie a long time ago, I just want you to be happy, and I'm pretty much 99.9% sure she loves you too"

"She, she does?" Sam stuttered.

"We've all been wanting to bang your heads together for months" Naomi chuckled "You just need to relax, don't try and do anything special, just go over there, sit down with her, and tell her how you feel and for the love of god get that petrified look off your face"

"Thank you" Sam said hugging her "I really don't know what I would've done if you'd have freaked out"

"Just go and tell her Sam" Naomi said softly, she kissed his cheek and promptly left the house, Sam took a breath and stood up, he walked out of his patio doors and into Addison's, finding the downstairs empty he made his way upstairs and as he stepped into Addison's bedroom he instantly heard the sounds of Ella gurgling coming from the bathroom, he walked in to find Addison kneeling next to the tub, Ella inside her smaller one that fit inside the bigger.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" Addison smiled up at him "We were just having a bath weren't we baby girl" she smiled to Ella, she slowly brushed the water across Ella's body "Did you get some sleep?"

"A little" Sam smiled as he knelt next to her "I can take over if you want to go and have a nap"

"Nah, I'm good" Addison smiled "You can take over though, I like watching you with her" she said softly.

"Sure" Sam smiled, they swapped places so Sam could get a better reach in, he could feel Addison's eyes on him as he continued to bath Ella "Have you got her towel?" he asked quietly as he finished.

"Yep" Addison said holding it up, Sam slowly lifted Ella from the tub, Addison instantly wrapped the small towel around her, the tiny hood covering her head.

"There we go baby, all better" Sam smiled holding Ella close to him, they both got to their feet and made their way into the nursery, Ella still spent most nights in bed with Addison but they were slowly transferring her into her own room, Addison sat in the rocking chair as Sam changed Ella into her sleep suit, he put her down into the crib and softly stroked her cheek before turning to face Addison "I need to talk to you" he said quietly.

"Sure" she smiled "I haven't had my caffeine allowance for the day, want some coffee?"

"Sure" Sam smiled, they made their way downstairs, Addison poured them both coffee, they sat close to each other on the sofa, Addison's body slightly turned towards him, one of her legs tucked underneath her "Is everything ok Sam?" she asked softly, her hand resting on top of his.

"What I'm about to say changes everything" Sam said shakily "It can go one of two ways and either way, it will change everything, I just can't not tell you, Richard Webber, Mark, Derek, Naomi, they all want me to tell you, and, they all seem to think it's going to go the same way, but I don't know, I hope it goes the way they want it too"

"Sam" Addison said warily "You're kind of scaring me right now" Sam took her coffee away from her, placing it on the coffee table next to his, he took both of her hands and stroked the backs of them softly with his thumbs "Addie" he said looking into her eyes "Everytime I've said I love you, I've meant it, but not in the way you've been taking it, everytime I say I love you, I mean it in a, I don't ever want to be without you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you way, Addison, I've been falling in love with you since before we even slept together, it's just taken me a long time to truly admit it to myself, and apparently I'm not so good at hiding it anymore, I'm in love with you Addie, and I want nothing more than for us to be a proper family, you, me and Ella, living in this house, together"

Addison suddenly launched herself at him, pushing him back on the sofa in a kiss, ending up lying on top of him, he shuffled them so they lay straight across the sofa, their bodies pressed together.

"I love you too" Addison whispered breathlessly "God Sam, I love you so much, I just, didn't want to screw up what we had and, I love you, I want us to be a proper family, so much, it's all I want"

"We've been so stupid haven't we" Sam sighed.

"Maybe" Addison said quietly "Let's just, not think about the past, let's just think about our future"

"Can I think about the day we made Ella?" he asked with a cheeky grin "Cuz that was a pretty great day"

"For pretty much my entire second trimester all I thought about was that day" Addison said with a laugh "You don't know how many times I almost jumped you, but then I almost jumped the mailman so that doesn't really mean anything, my hormones were out of control"

"I remember" Sam smirked "I caught you looking Addison Montgomery" he teased.

"Not my fault your hot" she whispered against his mouth "Wanna go upstairs?" she asked huskily, before Sam had a chance to answer they heard a whimper from the baby monitor, they both let out small groans and then a laugh.

"We are so getting a babysitter one night this week" Sam smirked.

"Oh, we so are" Addison laughed, she kissed him quickly before climbing off him and walking up to the nursery, leaving Sam with a grin on his face.

_~x~_

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked quietly as he lay in bed with Addison that evening.

"Of course" she smiled.

"If she wasn't a miracle, would you really have got, got an abortion, I know, I know you said maybe but, were, were you serious?"

"No" Addison whispered "I wouldn't have, even if she wasn't a miracle, I wouldn't have done that, I couldn't have, when I aborted Mark's baby I was still married, he was cheating on me, he would've made a terrible father, I had no one, it was the right thing to do, but you, we were single for one, we weren't together but I know even if we were you wouldn't have cheated, and you are a fantastic father, and this time, I have people, plus, I think I've had feelings for you for a very long time, I didn't really realize it until the accident but, I think they started before that"

"Yeah" Sam whispered "Me too"

"Why?" Addison asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to know, if I would've…."

"I just, I don't know, I don't want to think that if she wasn't a miracle you wouldn't want her"

"Of course I'd want her" Addison said softly "Her whole life isn't going to be based around this miracle Sam, that's just a small part of what she means to me Sam, she means everything, you and her, you're my everything"

"Marry me" Sam whispered, his hand cupping her cheek.

"What?" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Marry me" he repeated "Be my wife Addie"

"You're serious!"

"I'm serious" he smiled.

"Yes" she whispered biting her lip a little "Yes, yes yes yes" she said kissing him hard on the lips "Yes"

"Soon" Sam said holding her close "As soon as we can, just me and you, and Maya and Ella, a couple of witnesses"

"Sounds perfect" she smiled "But just because we're having a small wedding doesn't mean I don't want a big ring" she teased.

"You can have any ring you want Addie" Sam said with a laugh "Tomorrow, before work, we'll stop by a jewelers, we can pick out our wedding rings too while we're there, I want them engraved"

"Engraved? With what?"

"My love, my life, my best friend"

"I love how corny you are" Addison grinned kissing him softly.

"I blame you" he smiled "Let's sleep while she still is"

"Definitely" Addison sighed, she turned on her side, Sam spooning her body, and they slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_~x~_

"Ok, we have 10 minutes before we have to get back down there" Naomi said as herself and Pete walked into the conference room at Oceanside late the following afternoon, everyone else was already sat around the table, including Maya who sat playing with Ella who rested in the car seat on top of the table "So, what's this about?" Naomi asked.

"Are you guys free 5 weeks on Saturday?" Addison asked, everyone instantly pulled out their diaries and schedules, all of the nodded in reply "Good" Addison smiled "Cuz you have a wedding to go to"

"What?" Naomi said with a laugh.

"Oh my god" Maya said noticing the ring on Addison's finger "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"You're getting married?" everyone else seemed to exclaim.

"Yeah" Addison and Sam laughed.

"Jeez Sam I told you to tell her you were in love with her not go ahead and propose" Naomi chuckled.

"I know" Sam said sheepishly "I just, couldn't stop myself, Maya, catch" he said throwing her a small ring box "If you lose them you'll be paying for them for the rest of your life, your maid of honor duties start now"

"Are you serious?" Maya exclaimed "Oh my god, we have to go shopping! 5 weeks is like, nothing, how the hell are we supposed to plan a wedding in 5 weeks and….holy crap these are beautiful" she said looking at the rings "Aww, they're inscribed, I'm gonna go call my friends" she said dashing from the room.

"Well, someone's excited" Sam laughed.

"Ok, let's see this ring" Naomi said stepping to Addison and grabbing her hand "You bitch, that's bigger than mine was"

"That's why _I_ picked it out myself" Addison laughed.

"You happy?"

"Yeah" Addison breathed biting her lip a little.

"It's ok" Naomi whispered noticing her nerves "I'm happy for you"

"Thank you" Addison said hugging her.

"Congratulations guys" Violet smiled.

"Thanks" Sam beamed pulling Addison back against his chest "I love you" he whispered in her ear, Addison turned her head and kissed him softly "I love you too" she smiled.

_~x~_

_[3/3] to follow…._

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed etc. the first part! I have the 3****rd**** and final part almost done! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed etc. Here's the 3****rd**** & final part =)**

_

* * *

_

_Something Beautiful  
__[3/3]_

_~x~_

**5 weeks later.**

"Sam, can you get the door?" Addison shouted from upstairs as the doorbell rang "Sam?" she sighed heavily and walked down the stairs with Ella in her arms, she opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Surprise" Sam smiled as he stood in front of Derek, Mark, Callie, Arizona, Bailey and Richard.

"Oh my god, what are you all doing here?"

"You really thought we'd miss you getting married?" Callie said with a laugh.

"I….I have no idea what to say I, thank you" she said hugging her a little "Oh god Sam please tell me Maya knows, she'll go crazy if she hasn't organized for this many people, never let a slightly hyperactive 16 year old help plan your wedding" she said with a laugh as she led them all through to the living room.

"She knows" Sam smiled "And how is Miracle this morning?" he said taking Ella from Addison's arms "Hello baby girl" he smiled as Ella smiled back at him.

"She has gotten so big" Richard smiled.

"I was a house when I was pregnant" Addison laughed "Seriously, I thought I had 2 toddlers in there"

"She's the most dramatic pregnant lady I've ever known" Sam chuckled.

"Shut up" Addison said hitting him on the arm.

"You shut up" he smirked.

"How about you shut up?" Addison said stepping closer to him.

"Make me" he whispered, before their lips came together.

"Oh god, stop stop stop" Mark said pushing them away from each other "You're sickening and cute and squishing your baby"

"Sorry" Addison laughed "We're practicing being sickening cute newlyweds, 1 day to go" she grinned "Hey, where are you guys gonna be staying?"

"In my big empty house next door" Sam smirked "If any of you wanna put in an offer…."

"Sam, you haven't even put it up for sale yet" Addison smirked back.

"Yes, and I'm deciding who's buying the place, that was my 'making it on my own' house"

"And then I moved in next door and spoiled it all with my naked dancing" Addison laughed.

"Your what?" everyone exclaimed.

"My first morning in the house I got out of the shower, turned on some music, and danced naked" Addison laughed "And then I turn around and Sam's gawping at me through his bedroom window"

"You're making me sound like a pervert" Sam said tapping her arm "I was in shock, there was a naked lady in the house I thought was empty, then you turned around and, well it was you, I didn't even know you were coming" he laughed.

"Yeah, I almost killed Nae for that" Addison smirked "Anyway, why don't you show them through to the house, I need to get this one fed and you guys are just in time for our pre wedding we're too old to be bachelors and bachelorettes beach side barbecue"

"You've been practicing saying that haven't you" Bailey smirked.

"Just a little" Addison laughed "Come on baby girl" she said taking Ella back, she flashed them all a smile and made her way to her bedroom.

~x~

"I can see why you love it here" Bailey said that evening as everyone sat out on Addison's deck.

"It's pretty amazing huh" Addison smiled.

"I still think you're better off running my neonatal wing" said Richard.

"I barely have time to take a shower in the morning now I have Ella, running a neonatal wing would actually be impossible" Addison said with a laugh "But you know if you have a case that needs me you only have to call"

"I know" Richard sighed "I miss you Addie, we all miss you"

"I miss you too" Addison said softly "How would you feel, about walking me down the aisle?"

"What?" he gasped.

"Well I wasn't going to have anyone, but, now you're here, you know I think of you like a father Richard, please, walk me down the aisle"

"Of course I will Addie" Richard said kissing her cheek "I'd be, honored"

"Thank you" Addison smiled.

"Ok, we have a proposition for you" Callie said as herself and Arizona walked up to the table and sat in the chair next to Sam, Arizona perched on Callie's lap.

"Okay" Sam said slowly.

"Well, we've been thinking about getting a vacation home, somewhere sunny but not so far from Seattle that we wouldn't be able to fly home within a day, so, we want to put an offer in on your house" Callie smiled.

"What?" Addison exclaimed "Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Arizona smiled "We figured when we're not using it, someone else from Seattle can, you have a lot of people who miss you Addison, so if we buy the house, they can all come and stay whenever they want"

"Sounds pretty great to me" Sam smiled "We can get the ball rolling as soon as you want"

"We're ready when you are" Callie smiled.

"Oh my god" Addison all but squealed launching herself at them and hugging them tightly "This is going to be so great, you'll get to see Ella grow up and, we can drink cocktails on the beach and, I love you guys"

"We love you too Addie" Callie said with a laugh.

"What's with all the squealing?" Mark asked walking over to them.

"Me and Ari are going to buy Sam's house so we can all vacation over here" Callie smiled.

"Wow" Mark laughed "That's, wow, that's, great?"

"Of course it's great" Addison beamed "Y'know, I'm so glad you're all here"

"Would've been nice for you to have thought about inviting us yourself" Bailey said dryly.

"Hey, Sam was the one who kept going on and on about having a small wedding with just the guys from the practice" Addison said defensively.

"I was throwing you off scent" Sam said with a laugh "Oh, and that is my cue to head upstairs" he said when Ella's cries echoed out of the baby monitor.

"I've got it" Addison said standing up "She's probably hungry again, she got your appetite remember" she smirked "I love you almost husband" she whispered kissing him softly.

"I love you too almost wife" he smiled, Addison pecked his lips again before disappearing into the house.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two like this" Mark smirked "All cutesy and touchy feely and, one of those couples you avoid sitting next to in restaurants"

"They're sickening aren't they" Naomi said with a laugh as she walked over to him and stood next to him.

"You're just jealous" Sam smirked "And from what I hear you're not that different with your teenage girlfriend"

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed "Lexie is no teenager, Lexie, is a woman, she is all woman"

"Yeah, she broke his penis" Callie laughed.

"Oh ew" everyone shuddered.

"I really didn't need to know that" the Chief groaned.

"Callie!" Mark whined "That's supposed to be a secret" he hissed.

"Oh come on, you had her whole intern year in the gallery trying to work out who you were sleeping with" she laughed "Hunt had to operate on him"

"How do I not know about this? I check that schedule" said the Chief.

"Me too" Bailey smirked.

"We had to protect his reputation" Callie said with a laugh.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Derek asked.

"When Little Grey broke Mark's penis" Arizona said happily.

"That's what you get for promising you'd keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey and putting it in there anyway" Derek said patting his chest.

"And that's a weird conversation to walk in on" Violet said slightly stunned "Foods ready when you want it"

"I'm there" Callie said jumping up from her chair, almost knocking Arizona to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you Calliope Iphigenia Torres" Mark said chasing after her.

~x~

"Hey" Derek said softly as he moved to sit next to Addison who sat alone on the edge of her deck, watching everyone else running around on the beach, bar the Chief who'd already gone off to bed.

"Hey" she breathed.

"You okay?" he asked nudging her a little.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, I'm just, thinking" she stuttered.

"About….?"

"This, all of this, my life, just, about how I ended up here, how we all ended up here, this, wasn't the plan y'know? The plan was to meet the guy, fall in love, get married, have a ton of kids and grow old with him. I met a guy, fell in love, got married, got, abandoned by said husband, no offense"

"None taken" he said with a small smirk.

"Had a one night stand with said husbands best friend, which turned into a relationship when said husband left, tried again with the husband, got divorced, had many, many nights of self-loathing sex with the ex-affair, and one self-loathing incident with a very hot intern who managed to break whatever heart I had left, came here, found out I couldn't have kids, moved here, had several failed attempts at love, went hiking, almost got killed, watched someone die, had comfort sex with my best friend and got a miracle baby, and now, now I'm marrying said best friend, it's just, not at all how I thought my life would go"

"At least you can say you lived" Derek said with a small smile "You slept with an intern?"

"I uh…maybe" she mumbled.

"Well I'm guessing since at the time O'Malley was married to one of your best friends it wasn't him, Karev huh?" he said with a laugh.

"Shut up" she said hitting him on the arm "You got married on a post-it, you can't judge me"

"Hey! I like my post-it marriage" he said defensively.

"I know" Addison said softly "I'm glad you're happy Derek"

"I'm glad you're happy too" Derek said squeezing her hand "He's really in love with you y'know, like, _really_ in love with you"

"I know" Addison smiled "I'm _really_ in love with him too, I didn't think we'd, turn into this, the proper family couple, we were doing the whole, friendship family thing, I thought that was it, I wanted there to be more but, I just couldn't say anything, and then he did, and 5 weeks later I'm sitting here with my ex-husband on the night before out wedding" she said with a laugh.

"Funny how life turns out huh?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Funny"

~x~

"Oh god I feel sick" Addison said pacing her bedroom "Should I feel this sick?"

"You might feel better if you stop pacing" Maya said grabbing her shoulders "Get a grip"

"Ha, you just had your ass handed to you by a 16 year old, sucks to be you" Callie smirked.

"Shut up" Addison glared "Do I look ok? Is the dress right? Because I didn't want it to be too much, it's only city hall and…."

"You look perfect Addison" Naomi smiled "Honestly"

"Ok, I've decided, I'm taking her home with me" Callie said as she stared down at Ella in her arms "She's so adorable Addie"

"You're not taking her home and yes she is adorable" Addison beamed "She also needs to put on this dress" Addison said going into her closet and taking out a small shopping bag, she dipped her hand in and pulled out a small ivory dress with a pink satin sash around the middle, a small pink cardigan coming with it.

"Aww that is so cute" Maya smiled "Can I change her?"

"Sure" Addison said passing her the dress "Take her into the nursery, there are some booties and tights in the drawers underneath, pick some out for me?"

"Got it" Maya smiled, she took Ella from Callie and moved into the nursery.

"Hey" Naomi said squeezing Addison's arm "You don't have to do this if you don't want too"

"Of course I want to do this!" Addison exclaimed.

"I just had to check" Naomi said with a slight laugh "You're just going a little crazy right now"

"I just, I'm nervous, this just wasn't how expected my life to go and now it's happening and I'm happy that it's happening it's just all a little, overwhelming" she sighed.

"That's understandable Addie" Callie said softly "You'll be fine"

"Hey, we ready?" Violet said popping her head into the room "Everyones waiting downstairs for the big entrance" she said with a grin "Oh and Ella looks gorgeous"

"Ok, can I just, have a minute?" Addison asked.

"Sure" Naomi smiled, they all kissed her cheek and left her to stare in the mirror at herself.

"You can do this Addie" she whispered to her reflection, she smoothed her dress down, took a breath and headed to the stairs, as she reached the halfway point she stopped and smiled broadly as she saw Sam waiting at the bottom with Ella in his arms, everyone else looked up from their conversations, she moved down the last few steps and reached him.

"Hey" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Hey" Addison smiled.

"You look, beautiful" Sam said cupping one of her cheeks and stroking his thumb against her skin "Ready to go get married?" he asked with a smile.

"You bet your ass I am" Addison grinned as their lips came together.

~x~

"I didn't think I'd ever get married again" Sam said as he held Addison's hands in his ready to make his vows "It just wasn't something I thought would happen, I didn't think I'd meet anyone who I would, love enough, but then, something changed, between me and you, I stopped seeing you as 'my friend and neighbor Addison' and I started seeing you as, just Addie, and I started to fall in love with just Addie, and then it's one amazing day, and some of the night" he teased, Addison let out a laugh "And then it's 6 weeks later and that one day gives us a miracle, and I'm not saying I wasn't scared, because I was, but deep down I was happy, I was so happy that we were going to have this perfect little baby together. It took me a long time to really come to terms with the fact that I was in love with you, and if we didn't have the friends we have maybe I wouldn't have even told you when I did, but I am more than happy that I did. Sometimes I wake up next to you and I still think I'm just the geek going for the hot girl, and I wait for someone to jump out and say only kidding, but then you open your eyes and you smile at me and, then I watch you and Ella together, and, I know it's real, I love you more than you'll ever know, and no matter what happens in the future, I will always be here for you and Ella, always, I love you" he brought Addison's hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly.

"And now Addison if you would like to make your vows"

Addison took a breath and wiped a stray tear from her cheek "There are so many things I could say to you right now to tell you how much I love you, I had this whole speech planned, but now, now I'm standing here and looking at you and all I can say is, you're everything I never knew I always wanted, I will love you forever. My love. My life. My best, friend" Sam smiled softly at her, he reached out and wiped more tears from her cheeks, they exchanged their rings with huge smiles on their faces, tears still gathering in Addison's eyes.

"And now, by the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you, man and wife, Sam, you may kiss your bride"

Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Addison as they kissed slowly, as they pulled away she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against him, Sam kissed against her hair and held her tightly to him.

"I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too" Addison whispered back "So much" she looked up to him and softly kissed him on the lips.

~x~

"Ok everyone can I have your attention" Maya said standing up at the main table, she'd organized for Addison's deck to be cleared and enough tables to seat everyone to replace it, ordering Pete and Cooper to do a barbecue once the speeches were over, everyone stopped talking and looked over to her "Thank you" she smiled "The night I found out about my Aunt Addie and Dad having a baby together, I couldn't have been more shocked, I was happy, but shocked all the same. But only really because of the baby thing. A couple of months before Aunt Addie got pregnant I started to notice a change in her relationship with my Dad, they seemed, closer, and I'd sit and watch them talking and, I realized that they'd actually make a pretty good couple, when I said this to Addie when we were talking about the baby she laughed at me, whose laughing now Addison?" she said with a grin "We live a crazy life, we're one big, insane family, but I wouldn't change it, I love my Dad and Addison with all my heart, and Ella with everything I have, and I can't wait to watch her grow up, I'm sure she'll be just as cool as her Mom, I love you, To my Dad, and Addison, and our insane family, cheers" she said raising her glass.

"Cheers" everyone smiled raising theirs.

"That was beautiful Maya" Addison said kissing her cheek softly "Thank you, for helping with all of this, you've really impressed me"

"I've decided, I want my own wedding planning business" Maya smiled "That's what I want to do, I want to go to college and do business studies, maybe find an internship or something"

"Maya honey, if it's what you want, go for it" Addison smiled "You know we'll support you whatever you do"

"Thanks Aunt Addie" Maya said hugging her.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn now huh" Sam said standing up "I just, I want to thank you all, for all of your support and love, through everything, we couldn't appreciate it more" he said squeezing Addison's shoulder a little "It's been an insane year, but where I am right now, with all of you, and my beautiful wife and kids, I don't think I could think of anywhere better to be, Addie" he said softly "I love you, and I can't wait for many more insane years with you and Ella by my side, I'd like you all to raise your glasses, to my best friend, To Addison"

"To Addison" everyone smiled.

"I love you" Addison said kissing him as he sat back down next to her.

"I love you too" he smiled.

~x~

**5 years later.**

"Hmm" Addison sighed contently as Sam kissed his way back up her body, the last kiss touching her lips "That was amazing" she breathed "You're not too bad for an old man" she grinned.

"Oh how you wound me" Sam said mockingly clutching his chest "You're not too bad yourself Mrs Bennett" he said kissing her neck "Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary" Addison smiled "Can you wake me up like that every morning?"

"What? With me licking your….." Addison cut him off with her lips, climbing on top of his body "We are going to spend this whole day in bed" she whispered against his lips "And then tonight, we're going to go and have a very fancy dinner, and buy Naomi a very expensive gift for taking our daughter until tomorrow"

"Addison, shut up" Sam smirked pulling her down into a kiss.

_~x~_

"You ok there Addie?" Violet asked with a laugh as she walked into the practice kitchen the following day to find Addison knocking back a couple of pills and wincing a little as she sat down.

"I am not as young or bendy as I used to be" Addison said with a groan.

"Good anniversary then huh?" Violet smirked.

"It was amazing" Addison smiled "I'm just suffering for it this morning" she said with a slight laugh.

"Mommy!" Ella said running into the kitchen and hugging her tightly.

"Hello sweetheart" Addison smiled kissing the top of her head "Did you have a good time with your Aunty Nae?"

"Yep" Ella smiled "Did you have a good anniversary with Daddy?"

"I had a very good anniversary with Daddy" Addison smiled, glaring at Violet when she let out a snort.

"Hey" Naomi smiled walking in "I was just talking to Dell, have a good day yesterday?"

"I did" Addison said with a slight grin "Thank you for taking her, me and you are going out for cocktails one night next week as a thank you, hey, why don't we make it a girls night, you in Vi?"

"Leave the kids with the men? Of course" Violet said with a laugh "I have to go get ready for my first patient but first I want a hug from my favourite 5 year old girl named Ella"

"I love you Aunt Violet" Ella laughed hugging her tightly.

"Love you too sweetie" Violet smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, I have to get downstairs, it's been great having you Ella, she was a very good girl" she smiled to Addison.

"Glad to hear it" Addison smiled.

"Bye sweetie" Naomi said kissing the top of Ella's head "Bye Addie" she said kissing her cheek before leaving.

"Ok Ell, shall we go and say hello to Daddy for a little while?"

"Ok" Ella smiled bounding off to Sam's office "Hi Daddy" she beamed.

"Hey there Miracle" Sam smiled "Does Daddy get a hug?" Ella smiled and moved over to hug him tightly "Did you have a good time with Aunty Nae?"

"Yep, it was good" Ella smiled.

"Good" Sam said kissing her forehead softly.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy going to be married for a long time? Because when you were married to Uncle Derek and Daddy was married to Aunty Nae you didn't last that long"

"That was a very long time ago sweetie" Addison said softly "Things were different then"

"Me and Mommy love each other very much Ell" Sam said stroking her hair a little.

"So you're staying together forever?"

"Yeah" Addison said with a smile "We are honey"

"Good" Ella smiled "Daddy can I phone Maya and tell her?"

"Sure" Sam said with a slight laugh, he pulled out his cell and dialed Maya's number "Hey Maya it's Dad, Ella wants to talk to you...here you go sweetie" he said passing Ella the phone, she moved over to the sofa and sat down talking happily in the phone.

"Hey" Addison whispered perching on the edge of Sam's desk and kissing him softly.

"Hey" he smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled back "I meant it y'know, we're staying together forever, you don't really have a choice"

"I don't need the choice" Sam said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her deeply.

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop kissing!" Ella shouted from the sofa.

"Sorry Ell" Addison laughed.

_~x~_

_The End._


End file.
